Existing feeding materials (in form of powder) with a large bag requires an operator to squat down to check internal conditions of a device (related to a hopper entrance), which also needs a lighting lamp as an assistance, and then the operator puts a scissors into the interior of the device to shear off a lower sealing of the bag, after the bag is sheared, the operator needs to manually pull and open a lower port of the bag to make materials inside the bag fall down, during this process, some material powders would fall on the hands of the operator and the material powders in the bag easily erupt to the outside of the device while the bag is sheared, introduction of the scissors will easily lead to collision between the scissors and the device to generate metal debris, at the same time the material powders which stick on the hands of the operators and the lower sealing which is sheared off easily cause a secondary pollution on the working environment, the whole operation process is cumbersome in action, the operation is very difficult, also very time-consuming and low in efficiency, also easily makes a wrong operation occur, at the same time the operation needs several operators to operate simultaneously and is low in automation.